LEGO Incredible Hulk: The Web Series
''LEGO Incredible Hulk: The Web Series is a stop motion web series set on Earth-616901616. It is mainly based on the 1978 TV series of the same name, while taking elements from the 1996 animated series and the 2008 movie as well. The series also draws inspiration from the Godzilla franchise as well, with the metaphor of the destructive results of nuclear weapons also being a strong theme. The series follows nuclear geneticist and physicist Bruce Banner on the run from the military after an experimental accident transforms him into a green monster known as the Hulk when angered or outraged. Seeking a cure for his condition, Banner travels all over the world, along the way battling foes along the way, such as the Leader, the Abomination, and Madman being recurring villains. Synopsis Season 1 Eight years after being mutated in an experiment to regenerate cells using gamma radiation in order to create super-soldiers, Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk, remains on the run from the military, led by the aggressive and persistent General Thaddeus Ross and ''Daily Bugle reporter Jack McGee. Traveling the world in search of a cure, Banner, along the way, must contend with various new threats and villains, some of which were also spawned from gamma radiation. These monsters include the Abomination, Bigfoot, Madman, and the Hulk's ultimate enemy, the Leader, who wishes to siphon off the Hulk's energy to regenerate his lost body. Season 2 Still on the run from Ross' men, Banner soon comes into contact with billionaire philanthropist Tony Stark, also known as the super-hero Iron Man. Stark offers help in Banner's quest to find a cure, giving Banner a place to stay at his getaway home in California. Meanwhile, the Leader, having survived the events of the previous season, returns with a vengeance, kidnapping Jack McGee and turning him into the electrical conduit known as Zzzax, pitting him against both Iron Man and the Hulk. At the same time, a new, dominant form of the Hulk begins to take hold, resembling his original grey form from his early transformations. This split personality takes on it's own identity of Joe Fixit and joins a gang in Los Angeles as an enforcer. Season 3 With the destruction of the Malibu Mansion during the fight between Zzzax and Joe Fixit, Banner cuts off ties with Stark and returns to being a drifter. Meanwhile, Ross, intending to get rid of the Hulk once and for all, initiates Operation H. Luring Banner to Gamma Base 08, the location of the Hulk's birth, making him believe that he will help cure Banner of his curse. Ross double-crosses Banner, locking him inside a specialized rocket that will carry the Hulk into space. However, the rocket goes off it's intended course and instead takes the Hulk to the harsh, gladiator planet of Sakaar. Season 4 After the events of the last Season finale, Hulk, whom now retains Banner's mind and consciousness, has been incarcerated at the gamma prison known as the Cube. He is then approached by Director Nick Fury to be a part of a special S.H.I.E.L.D. strike team and rescue force known as the Pantheon as the group's scientist and strategist. During a mission with the Pantheon, however, Hulk is sent spiraling forward in time to a possible, dystopian future ruled by... himself?! Season 5 Episodes Season 1: Going Green * 1. The Arrogance of Man: Eight years after scientist Bruce Banner first transformed into the monstrous Hulk following a failed super-soldier experiment, the doctor is still on the run from the military. Whilst hiding out in northern Kansas, Bruce, under the name of Bruce Cartwright, sets up a lab containing equipment capable of draining him of his gamma-spawned energy. * 2. Sightings: Upon learning of a radical kind of gene therapy taking place in Ohio, Bruce, under the name Bruce Trinom, signs himself up, hoping that this gene therapy can cure him of his transformations. However, this is complicated when reported sightings of the Hulk begin spreading across Ohio, what with local hikers' mutilated corpses being found in the woods. Ross soon takes to these rumors and sends a small squad of Hulkbusters to Ohio to eliminate Banner. However, upon investigating further, Banner soon realizes that this creature isn't even related to the Hulk, but this soon leads to another Hulkout when Bigfoot comes'a callin'. * 3. Trailed: * 4. Conglomerate: Bruce's quest leads him to Arkansas, where the takes on the name Bruce Hendrickson, hoping to gain access to a prototype nuclear reactor that utilizes gamma radiation as a secondary fuel source with the intent of siphoning off his gamma energy into the machine. However, in the process, the resulting radiation output mutates 2 scientists working in the facility, siblings Ann and Jimmy Darnell, into gamma mutates. Their resulting negative output of radiation also happens to mutate janitor Simon Utrecht and fellow scientist Michael Steel. With their new, vastly different gamma-based forms, these "U-Foes" go on a rampage across Arkansas, forcing the Hulk to leap into action against them. * 5. Arms Race: * 6. Struggle: Bruce's search leads him to San Francisco, where he meets up with his childhood friend, Rick Jones. * 7. '' (1): Following his previous encounter with the Hulk in Colorado Springs, the Leader decides to fight fire with fire. Kidnapping ex-Seal Team 6 member Lieutenant Emil Blonsky in Louisiana, the Leader subjects him to a series of painful experiments which transform him into a deformed, Hulk-like monster. With no autonomous control over his actions, this "Abomination" heads out into the swamplands of New Orleans and eventually discovers a hibernating Hulk, with devastating results. * 8. ''Necromansive (2): Following his brutal defeat at the hands of the Abomination, the Hulk escapes and retreats to New Orleans, where he reverts back to Bruce Banner. However, Banner soon finds that the Abomination has gotten his scent and is hunting for him. Now, Banner must find a way to protect New Orleans from the Abomination while not transforming into the Hulk and giving himself away. * 9. Agnium: Banner's search for a cure leads him to New York, where he seeks out the aid of Reed Richards, leader of the Fantastic Four, at the Baxter Building. However, while they try and discover a means to a cure for Bruce's condition, his frustration levels and remindance of Betty through Reed's love interest trigger a transformation, forcing both the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man to stop the beast in Times Square. But even after stopping the beast, the 6 are soon met by an even greater threat when the Leader sends the Abomination to retrieve Bruce from the Baxter Building. * 10. Legends: * 11. Holocaust: * 12. Jadeite ''(1): * 13. ''Born to Run ''(2): '''Season 2: Anger Management' * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Season 3: Planet Hulk * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Season 4: Future Imperfect * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Season 5: The End * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. Liberation: Characters Primary protagonists * The Hulk (Bruce Robertson Banner): A nuclear physician and geneticist who, as a child, suffered an extreme trauma in which his abusive father, David, brutally killed his mother. As an adult, he worked for the government, trying to find a way to create an artificial healing factor in cells using gamma radiation as the first step in creating super-soldiers. However, the experiment goes wrong and Banner is left with a curse that transforms him into the rampaging monster known as the Hulk whenever he becomes angry or outraged. Supporting characters Introduced in Season 1 * Elizabeth "Betty" Ross: The daughter of Thaddeus Ross and Bruce's love interest, Betty is a fellow geneticist who participated in the experiment that turned Banner into the Hulk. She frequently and adamantly opposes her father's brash and unorthodox means of capturing the Hulk. * Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross: A war hero who served with Captain America in World War II, Thaddeus Ross is the father of Bruce's love interest, Betty, and is obsessed with hunting down and capturing the Hulk in order to create super-soldiers. Later becomes Red Hulk. * Glenn Talbot: The weak and spineless second-in-command to Ross, Talbot often helps make preparations to the General's plans to capture the Hulk. Talbot is secretly infatuated with Betty and knows deep down that Banner isn't responsible for what happened to him eight years ago. Later dies sacrificing himself to prevent Red Hulk from killing Hulk. * Zzzax (Jack McGee): An obsessive and determined Daily Bugle reporter assigned to the "Hulk" story by J. Jonah Jameson. Is later captured by the Leader and transformed into Zzzax in the second Season. * Rick "Grimy" Jones: Bruce's childhood friend whom comes into contact with the Hulk after encountering him in San Francisco. Also opposes Ross' frequent attempts at capturing the beast. * The Fantastic Four: A group of inter-dimensional explorers and researchers who were mutated by an accident involving cosmic rays. They often perform heroic deeds in the name of mankind and the greater galaxy. ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards): The hyper-intelligent leader of the group whose body is as stretchy and pliable as water. ** The Invisible Woman (Susan Storm): * Spider-Man (Peter Parker): A teenager bitten by a genetically-modified spider whilst on a field trip to Horizon Labs who moonlights as a vigilante in Manhattan. It is revealed in Season 5 that Banner was an old colleague of Peter's father, Richard. Introduced in Season 2 * Iron Man (Anthony Stark): A billionaire playboy genius with access to a series of electromagnetic suits of armor of his own design. Stark becomes a regular character throughout Season 2, offering Banner shelter in his summer getaway home in California with access to a lab to help Banner in his quest to be cured. Introduced in Season 3 * The Warbound: A group of gladiators led by the Hulk whom rebel the tyrannical Red King while trapped on Sakaar. ** Korg: Hulk's second-in-command. Korg has a heart of gold and a strong sense of humor. However, he is also an excellent battle strategist. ** Miek: A member of an unnamed insectoid species which is native to Sakaar. Was thrown into the gladiator slave markets after his parents were murdered by Red King. Miek is small and somewhat frail, but is ambitious and quick in a fight. ** Caiera: The highest-ranking member of Red King's Royal Guard whom possesses the power of the "Oldstrong". Later turns on Red King after learning that he unleashed the parasitic Spikes which killed her family years ago. Later becomes Hulk's wife. ** Hiroim: A member of Sakaar's Shadow People and a former priest who preached the coming of the "Sakaarson" who would save their planet from Red King. Later comes to consider Hulk to be the Sakaarson. ** Nameless: A member of the Brood species with no name. Nameless is immune to the Spikes, being a parasite herself. Minor Characters Season 2 * Brian Banner: Bruce's grandfather whom is frequently depicted as beating his son, David. Later becomes partial to the reason of David's abuse of Bruce. Antagonists Season 1 * The Leader (Samuel Sterns): The main antagonist of the entire series, Sterns was the one who sabotaged the experiment that turned Banner into the Hulk out of sheer jealousy for his work. Is exposed to the same levels of gamma radiation that created the Hulk, increasing his brain size and making him one of the most intelligent people on the planet. Leader is responsible for the majority of the Hulk's early enemies. * The Abomination (Emil Blonsky): An ex-Seal Team 6 member who retired to New Orleans and was later mutated by the Leader in a physical equivalent of the Hulk in both sheer raw power and physical strength. * * * * Bigfoot: A legendary monster residing in Ohio that was mistaken for the Hulk. Season 2 * * * * * * * * Season 3 * The Red King: The brutal and ruthless ruler of the planet Sakaar * General Fang * * * * * Season 4 * The Gargoyle (Kondrati Topolov) * * Robot Hulk Season 5 * Devil Hulk (David Banner) * * * Minor antagonists Season 2 * Influences on the Series * The largest influence on the series was the 1978 live-action Incredible Hulk TV show. ** Bruce's constant traveling the world and changing his names as he does is a running plot point that ran on the show. * Inspiration also came from the early Stan Lee/Jack Kirby comics. ** Ross' Operation H from the start of Season 3 was directly inspired by his "Plan H" from The Incredible Hulk #3. * The 1996 animated Incredible Hulk TV series also served as a main source of inspiration and is where the intro for the series comes from. Designs * The Hulk's designs vary by Season; ** The Hulk's initial design seen in the series is dark green with brightly colored purple shorts. His eyes are green and orange, similar to Ultimate Hulk. His thick brow is inspired by his appearance in The Avengers ''#1. ** For his appearances as Joe Fixit and the Grey Hulk in Season 2, the same general design as the Season 1 Hulk is used, only with a deep, blue-ish grey color being used for the skin-tone instead. ** Hulk's Season 3 appearance as a gladiator on Sakaar is based primarily on his gladiator armor from ''Thor: Ragnarok. ** Hulk's Pantheon costume introduced when he becomes a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s strike force in Season 4 is based primarily on the comic book Pantheon costume, but with blue highlights seen throughout. ** The "Merged"/"Ultimate" Hulk design seen at the end of Season 5 when Hulk faces the combined might of Devil Hulk and the newly-regenerated Leader is the Season 1 design but with a lighter green color and normal-looking eyes. * The Abomination's design in the series is heavily inspired by the ShinGoji, the Godzilla design used in the 2016 film Godzilla: Resurgence. Traits such as the black-ish grey color of his skin, the "mushroom cloud" shaped head, the small eyes, the mangled teeth, the rotting/decaying flesh, and even the small dorsal plates on the Abomination's back were taken from ShinGoji. * Bigfoot's design in the show is modeled after the Rancor from Star Wars, Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * The Leader's design is loosely based on that of Mr. Freeze from The New Batman Adventures episode Cold Comfort, what with his head being housed inside a glass dome that is carried around by spider-like legs. Additionally, the Leader's head design is based on Todd McFarlane's artwork. ** Leader's costume, once he gains his regenerated body at the end of Season 5, is loosely based on his comic book design and the Maestro's costume from Future Imperfect. * Zzzax's design resembles that of a kind of blue, electrical ghost with yellow streams of energy flowing around his body. * Devil Hulk is based somewhat on a combination of the Dark Hulk from the 1996 Hulk animated series, Dell Frye's Hulk from the 1978 Hulk live-action series, and the Xenomorph from the Alien franchise. Trivia * The idea of Iron Man being made into a regular supporting character was inspired by the MCU Avengers movies, which show Tony Stark and Bruce Banner often working on trying to cure him of the Hulk's curse. * Unlike in the comics, whose Sasquatch had a dual identity, this incarnation of Bigfoot is the real Bigfoot. * The Hulk in this series acts very differently from previous incarnations. Instead of being fueled by rage and an instinct for self-preservation, this incarnation of the Hulk, while still angry, acts more on a "predatorial" instinct, making him, anthropomorthically speaking, an "alpha predator" to the other gamma-spawned monsters of the world, seeing as he was the first. * Several alterations were made to the Abomination in order to fit the theme of the story, ranging from personality to design differences. ** The Abomination's only line in the series is "Hulk...". Other than that, he doesn't speak, only roars. ** Despite being portrayed as neutral in the series, the Abomination harbors a seething and burning hatred towards the Leader for his painful and horrifying transformation, and is known to have a grudge against the Hulk. Easter Eggs * Rick Jones' nickname, Grimy, is a reference to Officer Rick Grimes, the main character of the TV show The Walking Dead. * Bruce has mentioned that his favorite film is Sinbad of the Seven Seas, which stars Lou Ferrigno, who played the Hulk in the 1978 live-action series and the TV movie trilogy that continued it. * Bruce's father, David, is a reference to both David Banner, the alter-ego of the Hulk in the 1978 series, and David Banner, whom was depicted as Bruce's father in the 2003 film. Category:Earth-616901616